Frustration & Envie
by Noyume
Summary: Ou quand, pendant un camp d'entrainement d'été, Bokuto se retrouve à avoir plus d'une semaine d'abstinence, ce qu'il refuse obstinément. /!\ PWP presque total ! (donc Lemon)


**PAS TAPER ! Je sais, je sais j'ai Nouveautés à continuer mais... Mais... Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie à mort d'écrire sur Haikyu en ce moment ! Mais je n'arrive à faire que des PWP alors... Alors tant pis, j'ai dégagé ma frustration en sortant suis là de ma tête, sinon j'aurai jamais pu me remettre à K (bien que j'ai peur d'avoir démarrer l'engrenage sur les histoires d'Haikyuu dans mon cas mais... En même temps les personnages de cet anime sont tellement variés etc qu'on peut se faire plaisir avec tout et n'importe qui, c'est génial !)**

 **BREF.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture, de toute manière si vous êtes là alors que c'est un PWP c'est pas pour lire le baratin de l'auteur XD**

 **Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correctrice.**

* * *

L'été. Saison de vacances, de vie, de chaleur et d'envie. Surtout d'envie vous dirait Bokuto Koutaro, as de Fukurodani de son état. Mais pourquoi d'envie ? Eh bien il suffisait de voir Akaashi pour le comprendre, aurait répondu la chouette. Mais qui avait-il de sensuel dans l'été, où l'on suait à plein temps, surtout lors du camp d'entraînement qui épuisait autant physiquement que mentalement. Eh bien, « si vous étiez à ma place, vous ne poseriez pas de question aussi stupide ! » vous répondrez ce dernier.

Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne l'étions pas mais je vais clairement vous l'énoncez :

Imaginez-vous sur un terrain de volley-ball, de bonne humeur -voir trop pour Bokuto qui était toujours dans l'abus- entrain de jouer un match amical... Finir aurait été un meilleur choix dans la phrase puisqu'en effet, le premier set prendrez fin dans deux points en faveur des bleus. Pas que ce soit simple de marquer, mais l'ace se voyait de plus en plus déconcentré et pour faute... Son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami en apparence du moins.

Donc, pour récapituler, ils étaient entrain de jouer un match, dans une chaleur étouffante malgré la fin de journée et allait bientôt le gagner, si le regard de l'ace ne dérivait pas le regard de plus en plus souvent sur le postérieur d'Akaashi.

Rien de bien choquant ou gênant me direz-vous, oui, mais aujourd'hui si, ça l'était. Ça l'était pour Bokuto et pour une raison simple : Une semaine et demi.

Raison incompréhensible dites comme cela, mais vous allez bien vite comprendre : rappelez vous, le stage durait deux semaines. Deux semaines à vivre avec ses coéquipiers jour après jour, deux semaines à s'entraîner et ne penser qu'à ça, deux semaines où les seuls instants de paix était le coucher et les repas.

Pour faire simple : Deux semaines où il était prés de son amour, mais dont il ne pouvait pas profiter.

Amour qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement soit dit en passant cette remarque le fit froncer des sourcils et avoir une moue boudeuse. Franchement, si Akaashi l'aimait, il devait bien avoir les mêmes pulsions que lui !

\- Bokuto, la balle !

\- Ha ?

Le ballon qu'il se prit en pleine tête lui fit comprendre l'exclamation dîtes quelques instants auparavant.

Les fesses au sol, une main sur le nez et les larmes aux yeux, il releva le regard sur Sarukui et Komi qui s'étaient rapproché. Yukie arriva peu après, une serviette dans les mains.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hum...

Il prit la serviette pour essuyer le sang qui gouttait, se relevant par la même occasion à l'aide de Komi.

\- À quoi pensais-tu en plein match, idiot ?

La voix de Keiji retentit platement, faisant tiquer la chouette avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé ! De toute manière c'est ta faute !

\- Ha ?

La moue blasé du brun ne fléchit pas pour autant à la litanie de reproches qui suivit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le gris s'énervait contre lui d'un seul coup.

Un soupir plus tard et une bosse sur le front de l'as, le match repris -sans Bokuto- qu'ils gagnèrent quand même, ce qui déprima d'autant plus le joueur sortit.

Serviette toujours sur le nez pour lui, l'équipe se réunit autour du banc, expliquant les points négatifs et positifs du match.

\- Bokuto !

\- Hein, ouais ?

\- Tu nous écoute ? Réprima Yukie.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'écoute alors qu'Akaashi put la luxure à des kilomètres et qu'envier le trajet des gouttes de sueur et de l'eau qui s'échappe de sa bouteille est beaucoup plus captivant ? » aurait été la meilleure réponse possible pour expliquer les pensées de l'ace mais il se retint, répondant un simple «hum» pas très convaincant.

Après les dix minutes de parlotte dont il ne suivit absolument rien quand même, ils finirent par leurs étirements en solo.

Seul sans vraiment l'être pour Akaashi... Le regard de son ami le tranchant de part en part depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minute. Il soupira furtivement, il avait très bien compris pourquoi le gris c'était pris la balle en plein visage lors du récapitulatif à la fin du match. Son cher et tendre l'ayant reluquer sans discrétion aucune, ce qui commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais il n'allait pas craquer pour autant, il savait pertinemment ce que l'autre avait envie de faire et il était hors de question que le passeur ne puisse plus suivre l'entraînement à cause des chaleurs de ce fichu hibou !

Il commençait à peine à faire nuit lorsque les équipes sortirent du gymnase, la cantine allait ouvrir d'ici une demi-heure, largement le temps d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Douche collective bien entendu. Le brun souffla l'idée à son équipe qui accepta volontiers, de toute manière même s'ils mettaient un peu plus de temps ce n'était pas grave : le self fermant que trois heures après son ouverture.

Il eut un sourire quand le reste de ses camarades affirmèrent sa demande, au moins, il ne se ferait pas coincé par Bokuto ce soir. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie n'y rien, mais comme dit plus haut, il avait l'habitude d'avoir des courbatures et des douleurs assez pénible à chaque fois, son hibou ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié...

Il tiqua à cette pensée, il fallait vraiment qu'il évite de ce souvenir de cela, ça craignait au max' s'il se laissait prendre par ses envies pendant le camp. Le seul moyen de résister... S'éloigner de Bokuto pour le moment, quitte à le faire déprimer un peu plus facilement que d'habitude. De toute manière entre avoir quelques déprimes de son copain ou un corps qui le faisait souffrir à chaque geste, le choix était vite fait.

Fukurodani fut réunis dans les douches dix minutes après ce choix, dans la bonne humeur et l'idiotie coutumière. C'est à dire avec Komi et Sarukui qui se moquait de Bokuto qui essayait de demander de l'aide Konoha qui finissait par se liguer avec les deux autres contre l'as. Évidemment, la discussion dériva sur l'arrêt de tête du gris, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être ailleurs en plein match, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

La question, posée innocemment par Onaga fit faire une grimace à Keiji, croisant le regard du hibou au même moment. « Pourvu que cet idiot ne sorte pas de connerie. » Ils avaient pensé à mettre leurs camarades au courant de leur relation, du moins, le gris y avait pensé mais le noiraud avait refusé, n'étant pas encore à l'aise avec cela.

\- Hum... Rien, j'réfléchissais

\- Toi ? Réfléchir ? Et à quoi ? Demanda le numéro trois, moqueur.

\- T'es pénible, Yamato ! J'ai le droit de réfléchir comme vous, j'suis humain !

\- Bouder, tu peux le faire, mais réfléchir, ce n'est pas de ton âge voyons...

\- Ah ! Normalement c'est l'inverse, arrêtez !

\- Pourquoi réfléchirais-tu, de toute manière ?

La question le pris de court, il détourna son visage et fixa le mur avec détermination, espérant que ça ferait disparaître les rougeurs naissantes de ses joues. Il n pouvait pas décemment annoncer à tous qu'il avait besoin de faire crier son passeur avec des moyens non-catholique et qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qui jouait considérablement sur son humeur.

\- Bokuto ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Pour rien, voilà la réponse.

L'équipe le regarda, désobligé, pourquoi avait-il autant de sauts d'humeurs ces derniers temps et surtout... : Pourquoi c'était un mec aussi simpliste qui leur servait d'as ?

Le simpliste, sous les yeux perçants de ses compères finit par sortir rapidement des douches, étant très mal à l'aise sous leur jugement (qui n'en était pas vraiment pour le coup mais bon.)

\- Ne, Akaashi, tu veux pas aller le voir ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ?

\- Beh... C'est toi le plus proche de lui, non ? Demanda le châtain.

\- …

\- Tout à l'heure, il a dis que c'était ta faute en plus !

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a dit ça !

Mensonge éhonté de sa part, mais il n'allait pas dire la vérité à ses amis, c'en était hors de question.

\- Eh bien, si t'y vas tu sauras.

Il voulut répliquer que c'était toujours à lui de remonter le moral de l'as, que c'était une vraie plaie de faire ça et qu'en plus il n'avait pas envie de se faire dévorer ce soir, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, si ce n'est un long soupir.

Soupir aussi long que le temps qu'il mit à trouver Bokuto, ce dernier n'étant ni dans sa chambre, ni à la cafétéria, ni entrain de s'entraîner pour se vider les esprits. Heureusement pour lui, il croisa Kuroo de Nekoma en chemin qui lui dit l'avoir croisé errant dans les couloirs des dortoirs.

Cet idiot n'avait donc pas mangé et se planquer encore... Où irais-je pour échapper à mes coéquipiers, tout en étant sûr de rester au frais étant donné la chaleur extérieur et ne pas être embêter par d'autres personnes ?

« Au toilette. »

Il monta à l'étage, après avoir pris quelques boulettes de riz avec lui vu qu'il savait pertinemment que l'autre idiot n'avait pas mangé et ne sortirait pas de sa planque avant que ses coéquipiers ne soit couchés.

Il entra dans les toilettes des hommes, propres et en bon état et se dirigea directement vers celle du fond, handicapée. C'était le genre de cabines laissant apercevoir les pieds des personnes s'y trouvant et dont on pouvait facilement regarder par au-dessus, voir même passer par dessus la porte si cette dernière se trouvait bloqué*.

Il essaya de tirer le battant, qui bien évidemment, ne bougea pas étant fermé.

\- Bokuto.

Le silence lui répondit, le laissant quelque peu hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

Il se hissa finalement grâce à la seule force de ses bras et passa la tête par dessus le bois et croisa le regard de la chouette, surprise. Il se hissa sans problème à l'intérieur de la cabine, se laissant glisser de l'autre côté, face au visage encore éberlué de son petit-ami.

Le noiraud s'asseya finalement au sol, dos contre la porte et sortit un boulette de riz de son sachet, la tendant à sa moitié.

\- T'as pas mangé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A... Akaashi...

\- Mange avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il prit rapidement le morceau de nourriture tendu et l'avala goulûment, en demandant un autre juste après.

\- Alors, pourquoi boudes-tu cette fois ?

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- C'est rare que les gens s'enferment dans les toilettes par plaisir et non pour se cacher des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je boude !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Souffla l'autre.

Il regretta amèrement sa question quand le hibou se glissa entre ses jambes, installant ses mains sur ses cuisses et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, permettant ainsi a sa respiration de chatouiller la nuque de _son_ uke.

\- Eh bien... J'espérais pouvoir me calmer à ton sujet mais visiblement, ça va être beaucoup mieux que prévu.

À l'entente de la phrase, le plus jeune fronça fortement les sourcils, il était clairement dans la merde. Mais d'un côté, ne l'avait-il pas voulu inconsciemment, sinon, pourquoi serait-il entré dans la cabine de sa propre volonté ?

Une main s'insinua sous son t-shirt, frôlant ses côtes et montant de plus en plus, lentement mais sûrement, le faisant frissonner. Il attrapa l'inquisitrice.

\- Bokuto, non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'en meurs d'envie !

Les yeux larmoyants ne marchaient absolument pas contre lui, son amant le savait alors pourquoi continuait-il de faire cela ?

\- Non, je veux pouvoir bouger _correctement_ demain. (-entendez par là, sans avoir de douleurs gênantes dans les reins ou dans le bas du dos)

\- Et tu pourras.

\- Non, tu te laisse toujours emporter.

\- Mais j'ai envie !

\- Pas moi.

La chouette parut réfléchir intensément pendant quelques instants, une moue concentré et le menton prit entre deux doigts, il avait l'air vraiment sérieux à ce propos et le fait qu'il cherche les arguments pour faire changer d'avis Akaashi fit sourire ce dernier. De toute manière, il ne céderait pas, qu'importe les dires de l'autre.

Autre qui, au bout de quelques longues minutes, afficha finalement un sourire gourmand en s'approchant de l'oreille du noiraud et d'y murmurer suavement : « Même si tu me prends... ? »

Bon, il avait peut-être était un peu vite en besogne quand il s'était promis de ne pas changer d'avis... La vision d'un Bokuto gémissant et haletant sous lui colorèrent ses joues en un instant et son corps réagit plus que prévu, ce que ne loupa pas la chouette qui agrandit son sourire à ce constat. Il n'en espérait pas autant à la base.

Pour la défense du plus jeune, il était rare que les rôles s'échangent, de une il y trouvait son compte en étant en dessous et Bokuto était celui qui entreprenait toujours tout, alors même s'il lui arrivait d'être au-dessus, il ne cherchait rarement à l'être étant assez passif dans sa relation, mais il fallait avouer que changer de temps en temps ne faisait absolument pas de mal, et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait cela commençait à dater**.

Et alors qu'Akaashi était en pleine dilemme intérieur, Bokuto n'était pas en reste en s'attaquant au torse de son aimé qui coupa nette ses pensées quand une bouche curieuse s'appliqua le long de sa jugulaire et qu'une main titillait ses bouts de chairs.

Il en fut peu pour que la promesse aille au diable et que le plus vieux se retrouve allonger, dos au sol, son passeur à quatre pattes au dessus avec le regard aussi brûlant que le sien.

Bokuto adorait regarder les yeux orageux de son amant, quand il commençait à s'exciter. Lui qui habituellement était si froid laissait passer une foule d'émotion dans son regard, et la chouette aimait s'y perdre autant que dans les limbes du plaisir.

Une main appuya dans les cheveux de jais, forçant leur tête à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent enfin. Contradictoirement, Bokuto avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, comme s'il avait été en apnée depuis des semaines...

Le baiser, chaste au premier abord devint rapidement brûlant, plus poussée, les muscles jumeaux se glissèrent l'un sur l'autre, goûtant et redécouvrant l'entre de l'autre.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement, les yeux brillants et les joues teintes d'une agréable couleur mais ce n'était pas assez, le gris avait une semaine et demi à rattraper et il comptait bien le faire, et le brun le savait parfaitement.

Il descendit le long du cou de son as, créant le même trajet que l'autre avait fait précédemment non sans mordiller le lobe de l'oreille au passage.

Le t-shirt fut rapidement relevé, laissant l'air conditionné s'attaquer à la peau nue en même temps que les mains chaudes explorer les muscles du gris, laissant des traces ardentes suite à leur passage. Les bouts de chairs devinrent rapidement durs et les mains aventureuses passèrent sur les jambes, caressant, griffant, frôlant tout en continuant leur lente ascension vers l'aine, à travers le tissus, faisait soupirer de plus en plus fort Bokuto.

Akaashi n'en menait pas large non plus, voir son amant dans cet état là, par de simple toucher était un luxe lui donnait presque le tournis.

\- Kei... Keiji...

\- Hm... ?

\- Tu veux pas... Aller plus vite ?

\- Non...

Le sourire du passeur était bel et bien présent sur son visage. Il avait bien envie de jouer un peu avec sa moitié, après tout, elle lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûrs depuis le début du camp, il pouvait bien se permettre de s'amuser avec lui.

Il le délesta tout de même de son short et de son sous-vêtement rapidement, découvrant l'envie de son partenaire fort présente.

\- Koutaro...

Le hibou manqua une respiration à l'entente de son prénom, mais plongea son regard d'incompréhension dans celui d'Akaashi.

\- T'es-tu masturbé cette semaine ?

Mais quelle question con, pensa le gris.

\- Comment veux-tu que je puisse faire ça, on a pas eu une minute à nous !

L'autre ne répondit pas et caressa lentement les bourses de son aimé avant de repartir sur les cuisses, appuyant plus ou moins avec son pouce sur certaines zones.

\- Keiji ! Chuchota fortement Bokuto.

\- Hm...

\- Je... J'en peux plus, allez, ça me fait mal !

L'orage affronta l'or pendant quelques instant, laissant les lèvres se rejoindre chastement avant que le brun ne descende rapidement jusqu'à l'érection de son amant. Il souffla dessus, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement avant de la lécher tout du long. Gémissement qui se transforma rapidement en soupir de contentement.

Une main se glissa dans sa chevelure noir, ébouriffant un peu plus ses mèches déjà peu ordonnées et demandant muettement d'aller plus loin. Un dernier coup de langue, il le prit entièrement en bouche, débutant un long et lent va-et-vient.

Les soupirs qu'il entendait lui gonflait le cœur, il n'y avait que lui pour pouvoir tirer de tels sons à Koutaro et que lui pour le voir dans des états pareils. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir le torse de son amant se soulever à un rythme irrégulier, une main sur la bouche pour contenir ses soupirs, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de luxure et d'envie. Sérieusement, la chouette était un appel au viol, il donnait simplement envie de se déchaîner à cette simple vue.

Trois doigts migrèrent vers la bouche de Bokuto, comprenant parfaitement il la demande muette, il les humidifia du mieux qu'il put, essayant de ne pas mordre par réflexe quand son passeur s'amusait avec ses bourses.

Un peu hâtivement, Akaashi reprit droit de sa main pour la présenter devant l'entrée de Bokuto, enfonçant sans délicatesse un premier doigt, il le bougea presque immédiatement. L'étau se resserra avant de s'élargir peu à peu.

Continuant ses mouvements de pompe avec sa bouche, il finit de préparer son amant, malgré l'envie trop forte il prenait tout de même garde à ne pas faire mal à la chouette, il ne fallait juste pas qu'il perde son sang froid et b*rdel que c'était dur*** vu la vision qu'il avait.

\- Koutaro... Je viens.

\- Hum.

Relevant le visage pour le mettre à la même hauteur, il prit une cuisse au passage pour la mettre sur son épaule, facilitant grandement l'entré par la même occasion.

Lentement mais sûrement, ils ne firent enfin plus qu'un.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement... Akaashi papillonant le visage de Bokuto qui souriait sous les baisers de son amant malgré les yeux brillants de larmes, il donna un léger coup de bassin, donnant le départ pour l'ascension au septième ciel.

Les premiers coups furent doux, lent mais tout de même puissant. Le hibou n'était plus forcément habitué à être en-dessous, il ne valait mieux pas brusquer les choses.

Un claquement.

Brusquement, le couple sortit de leur bulle amoureuse, deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans les toilettes. À l'entente des voix, ils reconnurent facilement Nishinoya et Asahi.

D'un seul coup, l'as se retrouva coller contre un mur, accroché à son passeur brutalement.

\- Keiji... Qu'est-ce qu/humpf !

Une main coupa ses dires violemment.

\- S'ils regardent sous la porte, ils vont clairement nous voir, idiot !

Chuchota de colère celui au cheveux de jais.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils regardent ?

\- On sait jamais et...

\- Dis, t'as pas entendu un truc, Asahi-san ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux suites à la question de Nishinoya, pourvu que le plus petit n'aie pas l'idée de fouiller dans les toilettes...

\- Hein... Non, pas spécialement.

\- Pourtant j'aurais juré...

\- T'as dû rêver, aller. -Le bruit d'un bâillement se fit avant que la parole ne reprenne- je suis fatigué, je vais dormir.

\- Ah ! A-Attends moi ! Imagine si c'est un fantôme !

\- … Un fantôme... ?

\- Ouais !

\- Euh...

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non... Non, non du tout ! Aller viens, partons !

\- Mais tu n'es pas allée au toilette !

\- J'ai plus envie !

Une porte claqua à nouveau et les éclats de voix se turent progressivement.

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait rien à... Ah !

Akaashi s'était remis à bouger sans prévenir, s'enfonçant toujours plus en son amant qui ne put retenir son premier cri.

Par précaution, alors qu'il répétait le même geste qui semblait emmener de plus en plus Koutaro au septième ciel, il captura ses lèvres qu'il ne lâcha plus jusqu'à la fin. Agrippant fermement ses fesses alors que les jambes du gris se resserrait de plus en plus et que les ongles s'enfonçait dans le dos du brun, qui laisserait des marques profondes pour plusieurs jours au vue de la douleur mais il s'en moquait, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait c'était Bokuto. Bokuto et son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur la peau, son souffle et ses gémissements contenus par sa propre bouche, le claquement de leurs mouvements qui les déconnectaient un peu plus à chaque coup de ce monde.

L'apéothéose arriva enfin, sans préavis fauchant l'uke qui se crispa entièrement, se cognant la tête dans la foulée. La bouche ouverte, les yeux brillant et les joues rougies de son compagnon eurent raisons d'Akaashi qui le suivit deux coups de hanches plus tard.

Le souffle saccadé, les idées encore embrouillées et la sueur qui coulait, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tendrement par rapport à l'acte qu'il venait de finir.

Il reposa Bokuto au sol après leurs cajoleries, il fallait tout de même qu'il pense à sortir d'ici, leurs camarades les cherchant probablement.

 **Bonus** :

\- Akaashi..

\- Oui, Yukie ?

\- Tu as tapé Bokuto après l'avoir trouvé ?

\- Ha ? Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Même s'il était froid avec l'as, ils n'en étaient jamais venu au mains, d'où cette idée saugrenue lui était sorti ?

\- Il bouge de manière bizarre, non ?

Le noiraud tourna la tête en direction de son petit-ami, en le regardant pendant plusieurs minutes, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il sautait moins haut qu'hier et ses plongeons étaient également rare.

\- Ah... Il a simplement dû tomber et ne rien dire, non ?

\- Tu penses ?

\- C'est probable, Bokuto ne se ridiculiserait pas en le criant sur tous les toits.

\- Peut-être bien...

Le passeur soupira, il avait évité la catastrophe de peu et il se promit à l'avenir de ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec son amant pendant les camps d'entraînements.

* * *

 ***Le genre de porte qui nous laisse de bons souvenirs quand on doit faire cela et où l'on se fait un entorse au gros orteil en descendant de cette dernière... #HistoireVraie**

 **** comprenez par là, moins d'un mois, mais depuis plus d'une centaine de coucherie (#perverse)**

 ***** Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien entendu XD**

 **Voilà, voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à dire si quelques choses à gêner ou non, aprés tout ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !  
A la prochaine ! o/ **


End file.
